<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] The cost of love by KeeperofSeeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489785">[podfic] The cost of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds'>KeeperofSeeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood Pacts, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The scars on his wrists are already old by the time he’s asked to fight Grindelwald</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] The cost of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745404">The cost of love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimesBeingWhatTheyAre/pseuds/TimesBeingWhatTheyAre">TimesBeingWhatTheyAre</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Download</strong>: <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/on6awlkfuc5cd5o/FBaWTFT%20The%20Cost%20of%20Love.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a> (8.03 MBs) </p>
<p>Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.</p>
<p><strong>Length</strong>: 00:17:17</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>